Tarot of Fate
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki's life is fairly normal, until a near death accident changes his Fate and ties him to a fallen, cursed angel, Ogichi Shirosaki. The pale Angel of Death is far from friendly, but Ichigo sees the sadness and lonliness of his past. Can Ichigo free the Angel of Death, or will an unknown enemy manage to seperate them? HichiIchi Yaoi !
1. Prologue

Authroess drabble~!

This'll be a fun little doodad here~! :3 This will be a fun one~! Well...enjoy~!

* * *

Prologue

The fire burned his wings as he was falling far from the sky. The agony was almost too much, but he had to hold on. For the sake of the one falling beside him. _Helel..._ He looked to see the bright angel falling beside him and he couldn't help the scream of pain that escaped his pale lips. _I...I'm not...gonna make it..._ His wings were burning to the bone, the stench of melting and burning feathers filling the air. The bright angel turned to him and his eyes widened.

"S...Samael!" His sweet voice was laced with pain. "You...you have to live!" Samael's eyes widened when warm arms wrapped around his body, sheilding him from the inevitable fall from Heaven to Earth below.

"Helel don't! Y...you'll-"

"Hush love...let me protect you..." The voice whispered, gritting his teeth in pain. The fall continued on for what felt like ages. The shine around theuir bodies began to dull and fade, Samael's body a pure, snoy white, his long white hair whipping around them. Finally, they collided with the Earth below. Samael moved away instantly, lifting his lover into his arms.

"Helel! Wake up! HELEL!" The other angel was burnt almost beyond recognition, but there was a soft smile on his lips.

"Yo...you...lived..." he sighed. Samael shivered violently as black feathers covered his bare wings, a pure white blade embedded in the ground a few feet away. "I'm...happy..."

"Helel...don't leave me alone...please don't..." He begged holding the burnt body close, ignoring the smell of scorched feathers, burnt flesh and death. He held on until Helel's heart stopped. "No...nononononono!" He screamed. "HELEL!" He gripped the body as it turned to ashes in his hands, wailing in agony.

"You have brought this upon yourself Samael." The Fallen glared at the sky, gold on blavck eyes alight with fury.

"How dare you? ! He was innocent!" He snapped, standing to shaky legs.

"He was far from so, for you tainted him." The voices boomed and he snarled. "For this crime, you will spend eternity on Earth, as an Angel of Death." Samael looked at the blade and snarled. "You will hunt in darkness for demons, and Helel will never recognize you again. The blood of humanity your true sustinance. You will forever be alone, Samael."

"Never say forever. I _will_ find Helel."

"In body perhaps, but never again in soul." He could feel the presence of the voice fade away, and he bowed his head in defeat.

_I have no choice now...forgive me Helel..._ He grabbed the blade and glared at the sky. "One day...I will right this wrong..."

* * *

20,000 years later...

A man ran through the night, shaking in fear at the shadow that stalked him. He ran faster, his breath coming out in puffs. He backed himself into a corner as a pale figure approached, black feathered wings seemingly melting from the shadows of the dark, brick buildings. "Wh-what are you? !" The man stuttered, shaking in fright. Golden eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, showing no emotion for the man in front of him. He pulled out his pale katana, gripping the hilt tightly.

"You know what I am Demon." He spoke quietly, his voice like a whisper through dead leaves on a bitter day. The shaking man stopped and looked, his eyes glowing an eerie blood red. "Figures. My guess hasn't been wrong yet."

"The infamous Angel of Death, Samael. Or have you changed your name this century?" The man's voice was warped now, soundling like two voices overlaying each other.

"Wha's it ta ya hmm? Yer about to perish anyways." He sighed, twirling the blade around by the chain on the hilt. "He sent me ta another nosy one. Thanks Grimm." He grumbled.

"I'll make you a deal if you'd like." the Demon coaxed, slowly getting up as the albino raised an eyebrow. "If you let me live, i'll-"

"Nothing ya say will allow ya ta live Demon." He said. "Just pray...pray tha' God will 'ave mercy on the soul you have devoured." Before the demon could react, the albino vanihsed, only to reappear behind him, as if coming from the brick wall and ran the cold blade into his chest. "And, the name's Shirosaki Ogichi. This is the 21st century after all." He smirked. The man's body writhed and a pale, green light floated from the bpody, taking the shape of a frog like demon and he sighed. "Tsk, stupid ugly thing 'ere Grimm...ya owe me." He wasted no time disposing of the stunned demon, looking at the now lifeless body below. "Sorry I can't offer a prayer, but I can at least do this." He pushed the butt of the hilt to the body's head and watched it glow, a small butterfly emerging from the corpse's chest.

He watched it float away and sighed. "There was enough of 'im ta pass...good. Rest easy." He sighed. He gripped at his parched throat and sighed, walking into the street. As the dim orange light shined on him, his wings faded, as did his sword, only showing the pale man, wearing a dark hoodie and tight black jeans. His eyes seemed ethereal in the light, and he smiled, showing long, pointed fangs. "And the hunt is neverending..." After he whispered this to himself, a bus passed in front of him, and any who had seen him across the street would watch, and when the bus passed without stopping, Shirosaki Ogichi, the Angel of Death, was gone as if he was never there.

* * *

In Limbo...

A demon pulled out a deck of cards and placed them gently on a table covered with a light grey cloth. The 'man' twitched a fox like ear, his closed eyes scanning the empty seat in front of him. For just a moment, he saw in his mind a young man with bright orange hair, honey brown eyes and a soft smile on his face, chatting with friends. "Ah, mah next customer." He sighed happily, fiddling and shuffling the deck. "I will await yer arrival...Kurosaki Ichigo. To determine yer Fate."

* * *

Prologue end

I think that may be the longest prologue i've ever done. :3 Don't worry chapter 1 is on its way~! you won't be waiting too long! The inspiration for this story is loosely based from the Persona games. (Helel and Samael are Persona's, Helel is Star Arcana and Samael is Death.) Look them up to read a bit about them. Naturally I'm not sticking to true mythology and religion here, but I think you'll like it. This is also a bit of a gift for ShadowThrone, simpyl for being an amazing authoress~! I hope you enjoy it girl! ;3

This is, I hope, the next 'Shattered Angel' if ya will. My next big fic. so drop a review, tell me what y'all think and see ya later my peeps~!


	2. Chapter 1

Response to reviews~!

Ok now the first chappie~! :3 After this, i'm gonna work on my christmas one shot this year.

* * *

Chapter 1

The alarm clock rang loudly in the background, the lump under the sheets groaning and a hand shot out to smack the blasted thing. "Damnit...I don't wanna-"

"Ichigo! You gotta go to school!" He groaned as a voice called from downstairs. "Everyone else is here! It's 9:00 already!"

"Leave me alone Hisana..." He grumbled, burying his head under the covers again.

"Ok...Rukia?"

"Gotcha Mom!" The next thing he knew, he was forcefully kicked from the bed...on the side of the room with the window. "Get up Ichigo~!"

"The hell Rukia? !" Ichigo snapped, his bare chest rising and falling with his angry breathing. "You want me to push you out that damned window? !"

"Maybe I wouldn't havre to resort to such drastic measures if you'd get the hell up on time every once in awhi-" They were both interrupted by a pillow being flung in their faces, Rukia falling out of the window, just barely landing on her feet. "Mom!"

"Enough, both of you." Hisana sighed, her violet eyes shining with amusement. "Ichigo, head on to school, and I'll make sure a big dinner is ready for everyone when you all get home."

"Mmm...food is so tempting." Ichigo smiled and quickly shuffled his way into his uniform and rushed out the door.

* * *

"Ichigo, some times you sleep so well, the zombie apocolypse could be happening and they wouldn't try to eat you because they'd think you're dead!" Renji laughed as Ichigo panted, catching up with his friends. He glared at the red head and sighed. "You know I'm joking right?"

"Of course. I'm just...tired is all." He looked to his lewft and felt himself choke as bit as he saw the large, dim sign. 'Kurosaki Clinic'. On the door was a sign that said 'For Sale'. _Guys..._He sighed and looked away. "Let's go ok?" He started walking at a brisker pace, Rukia and Renji staring at him with worry. As he walked down the road, he turned to see someone he'd never seen in town before.

The man was his height, yet was pale like fresh, virgin snow, his hair the same color in a ponytail. the man wore a black hoodie and tight black jeans. But even in the shadows of the hood, Ichigo could see haunting golden eyes...watching him with interest. _Who...who the hell? _

"Ichigo, you ok?" He turned to see Renji and Rukia run up to him, and when he turned to look at the pale stranger, he was gone.

"Y-yeah..." He muttered. "I'm...still trying to cope is all." Rukia grabbed his arm reassuringly and smiled.

"We know it's tough...but you'll be just fine Ichigo." She smiled. "C'mon, we're already late." Ichigo turned to look at where the stranger had been earlier, but still no sign that he'd even been there.

_Who was that man?_ He wondered as he raced after his friends to school. Said man watched from the shadows, a sigh escaping pale lips.

"I smell Death close to him..." He whispered to himself. "Best keep an eye on him."

* * *

"Man, classes are so booooooring~!" Renji yawned and streatched. Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, joined with three other friends, walked together down the street. Ichigo stared off into space as they walked, ignoring the chatter in favor of thinking about the pale stranger.

_I've never seen him before. Is he forgein? New in town? Is he-_

"Hey Ichigo!" Ichigo blinked and looked at Rukia. "Home's this way." She pointed. Ichigo looked at the other end of the street, and sighed. "Visiting them then?"

"Y-yeah...I'll catch up later ok?" He smiled lightly and waved his friends goodbye as he headed for the cemetary. As he walked down the street, he saw a small boy playing nearby with a younger girl and smiled. But when the girl tumbled into the path of a speeding car, Ichigo didn't hesitate to rush in, shielding the girl with himself. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but for some reason, it didn't come. He opened his eyes and once again saw the pale stranger across the street, and for a few seconds, he swore he saw black wings melt from the shadows before his world goes dark.

* * *

"...urosaki..."

_Mgh...wha'?_

"Mister...saki..."

_Ugh...five more minutes..._

"Mister Kurosaki Ichigo!" Ichigo's eyes snapped open at the rather impatient voice calling his name. "About time, my human friend. I was afraid that you'd died fully already. It'd be such a shame." He blinked away the sleep from his eyes to see aman sitting across a table covered in a grey cloth. The man's smile was wide, his eyes closed and fingers folded in front of him. "My my, you seem to be half asleep still. that won't do. You need to be more aware, or you'll end up trapped here for eternity."

"E...eternity?" Ichigo looked around him to see a small room filled with patched up dolls, their eyes seemingly watching him.

"Why yes. After all you are...how shall I say it? In a coma in the real world?" The man shrugged. Ichigo's eyes widened as he remembered the car and the little girl. His head snapped back to the odd man. He then noticed the fox shaped ears on his head, twitching in irritation. "It's quite rude to stare you know, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"H-how do you know my name? ! Who are you? ! Where am I? !"

"Slow down 'lest ya give yourself a heart attack...if that's even possible in your current state." The 'man's grin widened, revealing rows of sharp teeth. "I know pleanty about you, Kurosaki Ichigo. My 'human name' is Ichimaru Gin...and welcome to Limbo. You are currently on the brink of Death."

* * *

Chapter 1 end

So? everyone like so far? O.o Drop a review pwease~! I gotta do the christmas one shot nows!


	3. Chapter 2

Response to reviews~!

I feel pumped to do this again~! :3

* * *

Chapter 2

Ichigo just stared at Gin as he smiled. "I...what?"

"You're virtually on 'death's door', as ya 'umans would call it." The demon smiled. "But i'm 'ere ta change tha'." He stood up and picked a doll off of a nearby shelf. It looked very well made, soft black hair and aqua colored buttons for eyes. It wore a black kimono and carried a tiny, ornate plastic spear. "This one...was my mos' recent customer. The doll's about 600 years old now...so ya can imagine it's been awhile."

"But...it's just a doll..." Ichigo muttered. Gin sat down across from him, placing the doll on the table. "Isn't it? Just a doll?"

"Fer the most part...now it is. But 600 years ago, this was Kaien Shiba, a warrior. He was a good soul, 'till he was almost killed in a war. Came ta me. I tried to predict his Fate, but something dark had begun ta fester in his soul." Ichigo blinked, looking at the small stitched up doll. "Hold him...see fer yerself Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo slowly reached for the soft doll, and the moment he held it in his hands, pictures flickered across his mind's eye. He saw a man who looked exactly like the doll, smiling with a woman and holding a small bundle. the bundle moved and cried and Ichigo blinked.

_Wh...what is this?_ He flinched when the vision changed and the village the people had been in was burning, the man's wife and baby dead under a burning roof. Burning flesh filled his nose and fire licked and tickled his skin, making him hiss in pain. The man shouted as horses rode past, his eyes alight with fury and hate. Ichigo watched as a horseman rode past with a spear and impaled the man. He gasped and shook his head, only to see Gin in front of him again.

"Tough trip eh? Ya sweatin' pretty good mortal." He smiled. "Ya connected with wha' remains of his soul...but I've never seen a reaction quite like yers. Ya felt it all didn't ya?" Ichigo could only nod and rub his forehead. "Well, enough chit-chat. Down ta buisness." He held out his hand and a stack of cards appeared. "Ya know wha' these are?"

"Tarot cards?"

"Yup! But these ones are different." He smiled. "I do have a demonic name. Tha' name's Orobas. I'm-"

"A demon of Goetia's 72 demons. you see the past, present and future." Ichigo blinked. "but...you're supposed to represent a horse."

"Pft, maybe 5,000 years ago sure. But I like foxes better." He shrugged. "Not all facts are true. As ya may be about ta discover, Kurosaki Ichigo." He fiddeled with the deck. "My cards are always changing, as yer Fate changes. I'm gonna pull three cards; one, is gonna be yer present. The second is gonna represent a demon yer gonna end up meeting-"

"Wait demon?"

"-and the third will determine your link with said demon." He smiled. "But I feel like shuffling around a bit...so I'm gonna start with the second." He pulled three cards out of the deck and laid them face down. He flipped the second one, revealing a skull with large, black wings. "Death...hmm..."

"A...demon of Death?"

"No. The Angel of Death, Samael." He smirked. "Figured ya'd be on my doorstep."

"Why?"

"Because I enjoy watching his Fate...sadly it's been kinda dull past few hundred years." He then pulled the third card and chuckled. It showed two shadowed figures embracing and kissing each other. "Lovers. Ooo-la-la~!"

"St-stop and be serious!"

"I'm as serious as yer situation." He smirked and pulled the first card. He froze as it seemed to decide between two cards. "How interesting..." He said. "Well, my time's up. Yer 'bout ta awaken to a cranky Fallen."

"Wait a sec-" He felt dizzy and rubbed his eyes. "Ngh...what the..."

"Oh, by tha' way...yer a Reaper now. Meeting me seemed ta unlock yer spiritual powers..." That was the last thing Ichigo heard before blacking out.

* * *

When Ichigo opened his eyes again, it was to a white, tiled ceiling. He felt something and went to itch his nose, only to realize a breathing tube was attached. _Wh...what the hell?_

"Thought ya were dead. Came here ta collect, and whaddya know? That son of a bitch Gin tied us together." Ichigo blinked and looked to his left. The pale man was sitting there, wearing a zip up black hoodie, long white hair in a ponytail over his right shoulder, tight black jeans hugging his legs as black cowboy boots tapped the ground angrily. Gold on black eyes gazed at him with slight annoyance. "Well? Yer awake enough ta speak yah?"

"Wh-who the hell are you? !" Ichigo gasped, sitting up and gripping the blankets.

"The Angel of Death. Name's Shirosaki Ogichi...but call me Shiro." He said, sitting up and looking at the chart at the end of the bed. "Kurosaki Ichigo? Hmm..."

_Here it comes..._ He sighed, expecting a pun on his name.

"One who protects. Fitting, considered ya were supposed ta die getting hit that hard by a car, sheilding that little girl, whom is fine, in case yer wondering." Ichigo just stared at the pale man in front of him. "C'mon, it's ok ta talk ya know. We're alone in 'ere."

"I...I uhh...don't really know what to say. I just woke up in a room with some fox demon who 'predicted' my future, bound me to you, then I wake up again to see some stranger I've only seen on the roadside." He grumbled. The man chuckled and shrugged. "Wait...I thought your name was Sama-"

"Gin talks too much." Shiro said, a bit too quickly. "I don't go by tha' name anymore." Ichigo nodded and leaned against his pillow. "Yer tired still I see. The nurses will be 'ere shortly...since ya made such a miraculous recovery." Ichigo blinked and felt his chest. Although they were wrapped, he felt no pain on his body. "I sense Reaper power in ya Kurosaki Ichigo...means I'm in for one hell of a ride..." He looked at Ichigo and smirked. "If ya excuse me...I got a demon ta verbally abuse..." Ichigo watched as he dissapered in a mass of black feathers, just as nurses came in, asking him questions and examining him.

_What's going on?_ He wondered. _And what does this all have to do with me?_

* * *

"You fucking pain in the ass!" Shiro shouted angrily as he beat his fists on the table in front of Gin. Gin's ears twitched in annoyance. "Ya tied my soul to a _human_? ! And a human with _Reaper_ powers at that! What the fuck are ya thinking? !"

"Oh come now. You haven't had a Reaper work with you in over 600 years _Samael_." He smirked. "Besides, he's rather cute, eh?"

"Don't call me that, _Orobas_!" He spit out angrily. "I don't care! Ya can't just throw random 'umans inta my Fate! Why did ya-"

"That's the thing...I didn't. And look." He held out a card, previously blank, but now showing skeletal trumpeteer's and the four horseman riding below. "Judgement." Shiro froze and grabbed the card.

"Yer...yer shitting me."

"Afraid not my friend. And it changes...see?" He watched as it changed to the planet, encircled my both light and shadow. "The World. The Fate of the world...lies in one decision made by Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

Chapter 2 end

Well that was fun. I promise we haven't seen the last of Gin. :D He's fun in this~! Reviews get Nutella~!


	4. Chapter 3

Response to reviews~!

Aaannnnnddd back ta this! :D Glad everyone liked Gin! :D

* * *

Chapter 3

Ichigo scratched his head as he sat in his room. _Was all that stuff a dream? A coma induced hallucination?_ He wondered as he looked outside, the moon large and full. _Ugh...am I really questioning this?_ "This all can't be happening to me..."

"But it is, so get over it." Ichigo nearly yelped when a voice spoke from the corner of his room. He turned to see Shiro there, a sword in his hand. "Yer comin' with me Kurosaki."

"Hell I am. I've got school tomorrow."

"Ya think the demons are gonna simply wait? Unless ya wanna force me ta Reap more innocent souls, I suggest ya take off yer fucking ladies underwear and follow me." He snapped, opening the window and gliding out effortlessly. "Now jump."

"Are you bat shit insane? ! That's a two story drop! I'll be lucky to break _one_ leg!"

"Ya ain't entirely human anymore. So fucking jump." Ichigo glared hotly at the pale Angel and rolled his eyes. "Fine then." He was upon Ichigo before the teen could yell and he shoved Ichigo from the window. Ichigo landed with ease on his feet, but not before he tripped and landed on his butt.

"OUCH!" He snapped. "What the hell's wrong with you? !"

"Am I a hallucination now?" Shiro chuckled as Ichigo's face turned red. "Get up. I sense a Demon near and ya gotta kill it." Ichigo refused to budge. "What is it Kurosaki?"

"Why should I help you?" He asked. Shiro grumbled and ran a pale hand over his face. "Well?"

"...If ya don't help me...this human's soul shall fester and rot because of the Demon within. And when that occurs, I come to purge it...but it costs the human's soul its chance at rebirth and paradise. Get it human?" He said, glaring his unnatural eyes into Ichigo's. Ichigo blinked at the slight urgency shimmering in his golden eyes. "In my world, it is learn or die. Tonight you will learn." He grabbed Ichigo and forced the teen to follow. "Now run with me." Ichigo blinked and nodded, follwing the Angel.

* * *

"So, remind me again what I have to do?" Ichigo asked. They were standing in an old warehouse, not to far from where the target lived. Currently, Shirosaki was trying to teach Ichigo how to call upon his zanpakuto, or spirit sword.

"Focus yer mind into the shape of a blade. Imagine the feel of it in yer hands." Shiro repeated. He watched Ichigo close his eyes and hold a hand out. "A Reaper is a human with powers similar to mine, but the difference is that they can sucessfully remove a Demon before it completly takes root in a human's soul." He smiled when Ichigo's face relaxed, his mind in a blank state. "Good, now picture it, form it in yer mind." He backed away when he felt energy from the teen and watched it swirl and form into a black blade, similar to his. "Shape ain't to creative...but effective nonetheless." Ichigo opened his eyes and gazed at the sword in wonder. "Ever battled with a sword?"

"Ever noticed that people tend to use guns or missles nowadays?" Ichigo retorted. "No, I don't dumbass."

"No matter. You will learn soon enough." Ichigo grabbed his arm and Shiro turned to give him a bored look.

"I'm not going a step further until you explain to what the hell is going on." He said, trying a more calm approach. Shirosaki sighed and spread out his large, black feathered wings. Ichigo watched as they seemed to be formed from the shadows in the room, spanning almost six feet in length. "Holy shit..."

"If you survive this fight tonight, I will answer any of your questions, Kurosaki Ichigo, excluding a few." He smirked. "So I pray you live. It has been rather long since I've had a good conversation about fire, brimstone and Hell." Ichigo blinked as Shiro walked outside. Ichigo followed, gripping the blade tightly. "Now, as long as your blade is in hand, normal people will be unablew to hear, smell, see or feel your presence. So I need ya ta walk up behind that man over there, under the street light and run yer sword through his heart."

"Ex-excuse me?"

"It will not harm him and he will not feel it. If he does, then we are too late." Shiro explained carefully. "When you see the tip sticking out, pull back and the Demon will emerge. Then, we must kill it." Ichigo swallowed and nodded. "Well get to it then." Shiro smacked his rear end, making Ichigo squeak a bit and his face turn beat red in embarrasment. "Wha', it looked so tempting I had ta touch it."

"Pervert!" Ichigo snapped, but continued walking towards the man. The man was tall, looked to be mid thirties and was rolling a joint up, looking around anxiously. _Most likely to see if cops aren't around... _Ichigo thought. He waved his hands in front of his face, even the smoke curling from the joint, but not even the air trail left from his hand seemed to disturb the man, or even the smoke. _It's like I'm not here at all..._

"Hurry it up will ya? Ya were the one bitching about school in the morning." Ichigo glaret at the Fallen and shoved the sword tip into the man. The man's whole being seemed to ripple and as he removed it, there was a loud screeching sound. "Move back!" Shiro snapped as Ichigo stumbled backwards. A large creature seemed to emerge from the shimmering visage, the creature howling and lunging at Ichigo. Shiro blocked a huge sickle like claw from piercing the orange head's chest. "MOVE!" Ichigo scrambled out of the way as Shiro almost pushed the monster down.

"What the fuck is that? !" Ichigo shouted, his voice near cracking.

"A Demon of Sloth." He hissed. "Fuck he's a big one." He turned to Ichigo. "Tonight, yer the bait, so watch me ok? Lure it away from the man and I'll strike it from behind."

"B-bait? ! Wait-" the sloth Demon roared and charged as Shiro moved and Ichigo began running. "Sh-shit!" Ichigo turned to see the creature about to step on a little girl and her mother. He rushed and swung his sword, chopping its leg and making it fall just shy of the two. Shiro took the advantage and made a clean, quick slice across its face and watched the Demon disintegrate. Ichigo panted and sat on the sidewalk, joined quickly by Shiro. "Holy...fucking...shit..."

"Enough excitement fer a night?" Shiro chuckled when Ichigo nodded. "Sloth Demons are slow, but precise. Also very big. Ya may wanna take notes and study the Sins while yer at it."

"So there are seven types of Demons?"

"No, there's nine. But I ain't gonna go into them all tonight." He stood up. "Shall we walk back?"

"Sure..." Ichigo followed by him in silence for awhile before he asked his first question. "Why do you hate your name, Samael?"

"Reminds me of a past long since, and better off, forgotten." He replied curtly. "I've gone by many names. Samael, Lucifer, Satan, Beelzebub. Seth, Hades, Pluto...just ta name a few."

"Always associated with death and sin hmm?"

"What can I say? I'm a fucking walking sex god." Ichigo chuckled at that. "Ya agree?"

"Your pleasing on the eyes, but sorry, not interested." Ichigo shrugged. He had thought about lying, but he just knew Shiro would see right through the lie. "So you've been around awhile."

"20,000 years ta be exact." Shiro stopped when they reached Ichigo's house. "Now, if I tell ya ta climb the tree and jump inside, will ya do it without me kicking yer cute ass?"

"After tonight, I know not to fear heights too much."

"The Reaper powers are passed through the soul, rarely by blood. The last one was Kaien Shiba. After ya saw his memories, his power transfered to your soul, and now you are the new Reaper." Shiro explained. "Your body is not like a human's anymore. Far more resilient and it takes more to damage it. But yer not invincible. Keep in mind that you're still mortal." Ichigo nodded and Shiro grabbed his arms.

"Wha-"

"Hang on." Shiro spread his wings and flew up, holding Ichigo to him and dumping him on his bed as he flew close enough to his window. Ichigo gasped and scowled, but it softened when he saw Shiro smile a bit. "Good night Kurosaki Ichigo. I will see ya tomorrow." Ichigo was about to climb down when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Ichigo." Ichigo turned, only to be met briefly by pale lips touching his. His eyes widened and he backed away, wiping his lips and glaring. "Had ta give ya a parting gift." He waved and flew away, leaving a flustered Ichigo behind.

"Ass..." He muttered, touching his lips, feeling them tingle. "Parting gift...yeah right..."

* * *

Gin watched the events of the night play out and smiled a bit. "I haven't seen ya like this in a long time my old friend." He sighed, gazing at the walls and dolls shelved there. "The last and only timed ya dared to have hope...it ended in agony for ya." He made the small light in the center of his table vanish and he leaned in his chair. "Welcome in."

"Ya were watching me." Shiro mumbled, waking in the room from the shadows.

"Of a fate such as this boy's I simply must."

"For once, can ya either speak plainly or leave me the fuck alone? I ain't yer personal TV and cable box."

"Ah, but yer show's the best in exsistence, and the longest, 20,000 years and running. The James Bond series has nothing on ya." Gin chuckled.

"Yeah, but one of the movie's titles' fits my entire life."

"Perhaps." The fox demon chuckled. "He does well."

"For now."

"Then why are ya here?"

"Tell me: have ya figured anything out yet?"

"Mmm, no. But when I do, I'll let ya know." shiro nodded and melted back into the shadows. Gin sighed and ruffled his silver hair, his ears twitching. "Oh my Samael...you know it's never that simple...Fate or the matters of the Heart..."

* * *

Chapter 3 end

whew that was good. Ok, now something serious.

If I can't get a job in 17 days, my Dad is kicking me out. I won't have anywhere to really go or a cell or a car or internet. So hopefully it won't come to that. But if it does, I will let you all know ok? So read, review and wish me luck...I really need it.


	5. Chapter 4

Response to reviews~!

Ok now I'm moving back here. Before I start, I wanna say that some stories are going bye-bye. I will list them and if u wanna take them and make 'em yer own, lemme know via pm ok? I hate the adoption idea in reality...but i know many people were fond of the ideas, so I'm giving them away. This will be the ONLY time this ever happens. Anything else gets deleted ok? List will be at the end of the chapter. So...shall we begin~?

* * *

Chapter 4

_No...this isn't even remotley possible..._ Ichigo was staring at the front of his class, golden eyes locking with his shocked brown ones. _He didn't..._

"Heya, name's Shirosaki Ogichi...call me Shiro." He waved at the class before sitting next to Ichigo. "Heya Kurosaki." He whispered.

"What the fuck are you doing? !" Ichigo hissed under his breath.

"Mmm...keeping a close eye on ya. Besides, we never know when a Demon may strike, and I could use yer help." He explained, pulling out Macbeth as the teacher told them it was a silent reading class today. He smirked when Ichigo pulled out Romeo and Juliet. "Like Shakespear too? Got ta see one of his plays at the Globe...way back when he first wrote Romeo and Juliet."

"Really?"

"Yah, it was-"

"Ahem, I don't care if you two talk, so long as it's in detention and not my class." The teacher called calmly, silencing both boys. They read in silence for a long time, Ichigo taking glances at the albino Angel of Death. His hair was a bit longer, held back by a small black ribbon, his bangs hanging in his face just right to where they touched the tips of his eyelids. He wore a necklace around his neck, an onyx dragon with feathered wings clutching a ruby in the shape of a heart in its teeth, red painted to make it look like it was dripping blood.

_Wow...it actually looks good on him..._ Ichigo thought, then blinked and looked away when Shiro suddenly grinned. _Wait...did he see me? ! Ahh shit..._

* * *

To say Shiro was surprised was an understatement. "Wanna run this by me again?"

"I'm just asking if you wanna sit next to me and my friends for lunch...ya know, to explain everything?" Ichigo asked. Shiro blinked and shook his head. "Why not?"

"They won't believe ya Kurosaki. they'll think yer a basket case that has a large hole in the side."

"My friends also know that I'm no liar and that I'm not insane." Ichigo countered, a smile on his face that had Shiro staring a bit. "So deal. Grab your sack lunch and follow m-"

"I don't have a lunch." Ichigo rolled his eyes and handed him a bag. "what-"

"Consider it thanks for helping me get my sword. And saving me from getting flattened ok Shiro?" He said and grabbed his own lunch and headed to the roof. When they got there, Shiro took in a breath of the fresh air and smiled. The wind was light, blowing his ponytail around softly. He felt eyes on him and he looked to see Ichigo waving him over to a bunch of teenagers sitting around. He sat next to Ichigo and pulled out the small bento and began to eat.

_Mmm...this tastes...real nice._ He thought.

"Well these are my friends, Tatsuki, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Keigo and Uryu." Ichigo pointed them all off and then gestrued to Shiro. "This is Shirosaki Ogichi...the Angel of Death." He watched as Ichigo went into a rundwn of recent events as he continued to eat, now enjoying a Coca Cola. When Ichigo finished, the others looked at him.

"20,000 years? That's such a long time..." Rukia ished. "Sorry man...must suck."

"Erm..."

"Told you they'd believe me." Ichigo grinned. "But yeah guys...if I have to skip school for whatever reason-"

"We gotcha covered Ichi, don't worry." Renji nodded. He held out a hand and Shiro shook it. "I work at the dojo with Tatsuki..the one downtown. Come by sometime for a spar?"

"I would splatter your remains on the sidewalk." Shiro said bluntly. Ichigo laughed nervously as Shiro grinned. "People would think I threw tomatoes." Now everyone laughed at this pun as Renji's face grew a bit red.

"Oi, no puns on the first meeting capiche?" Renji huffed. The pale Angel just shrugged and continued to eat, now on strawberry applesauce. "So...what's yer real name again?"

"Renji, I just said-"

"None of yer concern." Shiro said simply. Renji shrugged and decided to ask another question.

"So why did you Fall?" Shiro gripped the spoon he was holding, making it bend under his inhuman strength.

"That is also none of your concern, _Mortal_." He said darkly, eyes glowing behind bangs.

"Shiro-" The bell rang and Ichigo had never seen him walk away faster. "Good going dumbass. I told you he doesn't like being asked shit like that!" Ichigo rushed after him and grabbed his arm. Shiro whirled around, pinning Ichigo to the wall with one hand on his throat, sharp fangs bared as his eyes glowed dangerously. Ichigo tried to stay calm, placing his hands on the hand that was close to his throat and stared defiantly into Shiro's eyes. "Relax...it's just me ok?" Shiro blinked before releasing Ichigfo shaking his head.

"I apologize Kurosaki. I... must leave."

"School's almost out, why not wait a bit longer...we can go get a bite after school?" Shiro looked at him and nodded. "Alright...after school, meet me by the gate ok?"

"You are an odd Mortal, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Please...just Ichigo ok?" Ichigo patted his shoulder and walked away. Shir touched his shoulder, where it was still slightly warm from Ichigo's touch and he smiled softly.

_Perhaps I should...get ta know 'im better.._. He thought and walked back to class.

* * *

When class ended, Ichigo was happy to see Shiro walking towards him. "Where are we headed?" He asked.

"A small soda shop that's still open." He said. As they walked in silence, Ichigo could tell something was nagging at his pale friend's mind. "What's up?"

"I...I deeply apologize for what I did earlier. Part of my powers...is hard to control when I'm angry." He explained. "I'm part Demon for all account purposes."

"Really?"

"Yeah...sucks."

"I'll bet. Also, Renji's a moron, so don't let it get to you. He's stupid, but ok to hang around. Just don't let it rub off on you."

"Duly noted." Shiro grinned.

"So...you have any friends?"

"I have a contact...known him for about 3,000 years or so. Name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"He an Angel too?"

"Nope, Demon to the core, but a higher level than the ones we fight. The ones with human intelligence and apperence are dangerous, but they know not ta fuck with me." Shiro smirked. "He tells me of people infected by Demons."

"So...more of an ally?"

"Close enough."

"Then what am I to you?" Shiro hesiteted, stopping in his tracks. Ichigo noticecd and turned around. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No...I just...don't really know the answer ta that..." He admitted. "I usually don't get ta know the recent Reaper...attachtment and all. But you...I want ta get ta know ya...perhaps it's because..." Ichigo watched as Shiro's face seemed to crease with pain.

"Because?"

"No...never mind. It's all past now." He shook his head, eveading Ichigo's curiocity. Ichigo huffed and slid into a booth, Shiro sitting ascross from him. They sat and chatted quietly for hours before finally parting ways around six. "Well, I'll see ya tomorrow ok Kurosaki?"

"I told you, call me Ichigo you dummy." Ichigo said, but the smile on his face told him that he didn't mind anymore. "Yeah...or tonight if you bug me." Shiro watched him go, a smile on his face.

"He's so nice Helel...kinda like ya. Only more...assertive, strong." He felt his face warm up slightly and he shook his head. "What's up with me...ugh." He shoved his hands into his pockets and watched Ichigo meet up with Rukia and walk into a house. _Are they...dating?_ He wondered and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. _No Samael...there's no reason ta be jealous...He's a grown man. He can be with who he wants..._ But no matter how much he tried to cnvince himself, the tight feeling wouldn't dissapear.

* * *

Shiro finished his small game of Solitaire when he felt the air around him go cold. "What? such a strong Demon...and here? !" He rushed outside and headed straight for Ichigo's room. He leapt to the window, only to see the room was empty, save for a shirt on the floor, shoes and socks and rumpled sheets, Where is he? ! He paused and closed his eyes, managing to focus on the teen...and the Demon close to him. He felt a tick form in his head and growled. _I can't believe it...that dick!_ He rushed off further down the road, making it to an alley just as Ichigo fell limp into a muscular man's arms, long teal hair tied behind his head in a braid.

"There ya are, precious one...such a hottie..."

"Let the boy go." The Demon looked up and sighefd in frustration.

"Lucifer ya prick, quit butting in on all my meals will ya?" The Demon groaned as Ichigo moaned and stirred. He was wearing only sweatpants, and was obviously hard. "Yer killin' me man."

"Unhand him. He is the Reaper of this century." He growled out, fangs sharp and sword ready for a fight. But the Demon sighed and shoved Ichigo towards the Falle, making him drop his sword to catch the woozy human. "You alright Ichigo?"

"Mgh...so hot...dizzy..." Ichigo mumbled in a trance like voice. His eyes floated to Shiro lazily, a goofy, sleepy smile on his lips. "You're so hot Shiro..."

"Damnit. Ya did a number on 'im Grimmjow..." He rolled his eyes as teal, cat like eyes glinted in mischief.

"Meh, ya need laid. so ya should be thanking me."

"Mmmm..." Ichigo curled close to his chest and wrapped his arms around, standing straighter and whispering in Shiro's ear. "Fuck me...fuck me good and hard..."

"No...fuck _me_..." Shiro grumbled. "I hate ya Jeagerjaques...so damned much. Why ya 'ere? Demon?"

"Yeah. but he's laying low right now, so I'd thought I'd catch a snack. He's such a cutie...and a virgin. He's gay...and did I mention virgin?"

"Twice out loud, probably on repeat in yer fucked up head." Shiro sighed as Ichigo nipped his ear. He was trying hard to ignore the kid. He couldn't help but feel a bit happy, knowing he wasn't into women though. "Shit Grimmjow...ya know I hate cleaning up yer mess."

"Deal. Anyways, I'm gonna find something else. Go help yer Reaper with his...problem." Shiro watched Grimmjow vanish into the shadows, cackling.

"Yeah...please help me Shiro...it hurts..." Shiro could actually hear genuine desperation in Ichigo's tone and sighed.

"Alright...but yer gonna hate me in the morning..."

* * *

Chapter 4 end

Annnnd issue the cock block! :D Sorry couldn't resist. so...here are the fics going for adoption!

Princes of Heaven and Hell

The One With No Name

Across The Line

The Prophecy of the Angels

Broken and Bleeding Heart

Fallen and Forgotten

White Darkness

Princes of the Forbbiden

Poetry of the Poisoned

Love, Blood and Roses

I know, it's a lot to go...but I don't wanna just delete them, so here's what's happening. Two people may adopt the same fic. Once each one has either one or two, I will let everyone know and they will go down ok? I just did them so long ago, I can't remember what I was doing with them...so they're free game. All I ask is that yu take care of them and let me know when ya post! You don't have to keep the chapters or anything, just lemme know ok? And PM if yer interested!

Well, reviewers get animal crackers...with frosting and sprinkles! :D


	6. Chapter 5

Response to reviews~!

Wow, I'm surprised at all the peeps who want my dusty old stories lol So for now... *removes cock block*

* * *

Chapter 5

Ichigo wasn't to sure of what was happening, only that he felt incredibly warm, good and horny. A thick fog was settling over his mind as Shiro carried him home and he groaned whene he was shifted and his throbbing cock brushed his now tight pants. "Shiro...please..." He knew that this wasn't right, and yet it was. He felt so confused.

"It's alrigh', I'll help ya ok? Just a moment longer..." He snuck into Ichigo's room and placed him gently on the bed. Ichigo felt Shiro retreat but he grabbed his arm, yanked him down and rubbed his throbbing member against Shiro's slowly awakening one. " Kurosaki, I think-"

"Don't wanna think...just please...fuck me senseless!" Ichigo groaned, palming Shiro's erection. the albino hissed and grabbed his hand roughly. "Please..."

"No. I know you humans value yer virginity...but I will help..." Sadly, Shiro knew of only one way. He zipped Ichigo's pants down and tugged away his pants and boxars, leaving his cock to finally hit the cool night air. Ichigo whined when Shiro began stroaking him and he squirmed at the feeling, his bare feet curling in the sheets.

"Mgh...Shiro..." Ichigo moaned. Shiro gritted his teeth as he stared at Ichigo's pleasure filled face. He briefly felt as if he was seeing Helel, but shook his head.

_No! He is_ not _Helel!_ He gave one more stroak and Ichigo cried and came all over his hand. Shiro sighed and watched as Ichigo passed out instantly, a side effect of an incubus's spell. _Poor kid..._ He felt his cock twitch and he went to the bathroom to relieve himself. As he did, he began jerking off to images of Ichigo, only completly naked and writhing under him. When he was done, he panted and stared at the wet toilet seat. "No...I...I can't..." He whispered shakily and slid to his knees. "Not this kid...I can't...get attached..." He felt tears drip down his cheeks and he sat there, crying out his long life's frustrations. "No...please don't torture me this way..."

* * *

Ichigo once again found himself across from Gin. "Wait...don't tell me I died from pleasure..." Ichigo grumbled. Gin cackled at that and shook his head.

"Nah, jus' wanted ta talk." Gin smirked, and placed his elbows on the table, chin resting on his hands. "So...ya like Shirosaki?"

"Sure he's an ok guy-"

"Not what I asked." Gin shook his head. "Do ya liiiiiiikkkkkkeeeee 'im?"

"What do you...oh..." Ichigo's face lit red as he finaslly understood the question. "We just fucking met! How am I supposed to know?"

"Yer a good, quick judge of character Ichigo." The demon twitched his fox ears. "I'm gonna say this once ok? He's suffered a lot...so if ya add to it.." Gin opened his slitted eyes, revealing ice blue irises that had Icigo suddenly shivering. "I will not hesitate ta harm ya."

"Gin...I swear I won't." Oddly enough Ichigo didn't feel intimitaded. Hre knew he should have though. _He is a very powerful demon after all..._ "I have no intention of hurting him."

"Good, because he needs yer comfort." Ichigo blinked and then found himself in his room. He yawned and streatched, noting how late...or early, it was. He noticed that the bathroom door was open and he could hear heavy breathing.

"Shiro?" He walked in to see Shiro on his knees, holding his face in his hands. "Hey, you ok?" Shiro looked at him, his face red and puffy from crying.

"No...I am never alright..." He admitted and placed his hands in his lap. Ichigo helped him to his feet and smiled. "Are...you alright Ichigo?"

"I'll be ok..." He said, trying to push last night from his mind. "Want some soup?" Shiro noddefd and followed him downstairs to the kitchen. "Byakuya and Hisana work out of town and Rukia's visiting a distant relative, so we have the house to ourselves for a week or so."

"I see..." Shiro seemed out of it and Ichigo couldn't help but feel bad. " I'm sorry if I'm worrying you..."

"Nah, it's fine." Ichigo shook his head as he finished heating up some soup and handed him a bowl. "...When I was nine...my Mom died. I had been playing in the rain...wandered into the street and she went to get me. A guy hit her, killed her instantly and drove away." Shiro ate in silence, listening to the young man. "Our family never completly recovered, but we managed. Then...just three years ago my dad and sisters were in the car coming homse from a trip when a drunk driver of a dump truck hit them. Ironically, it was the same man who killed my mom. I've been living with Rukia and her family since." Ichigo gripped his bowl tightly. "I...didn't want to forget him...but I watched him walk death row for the crimes and...I saw the fear and regret in his eyes and...and..." His fingers shook and he let the bowl go, but Shiro's quick reflexes caught the bowl and placed it neatly on the tabel. He then took Ichigo's shaking hands into his own. "Shiro-"

"I am truly sorry...for your loss Ichigo." He whispered quietly, kissing his shaking hands. Ichigo sniffed, but no tears fell from his shining eyes. "I lost Helel, my lover...my heart in the fires of our Fall from Heaven. He protected me...shielded me from most of the flames and died. His soul was destroyed, he will never return." Shiro released his hands and looked at the floor. "And you...Kurosaki Ichigo...look exactly like him."

"What?"

"You are the bodily reincarnation of Helel, the Angel of Pale Light." He explained quietly. "You're soul is your own, you are not Helel Ichigo. but you're physical body was." He looked to Ichigo with bloody tears streaking down his cheeks. "And almost everything ya do...reminds me of the agony of his loss. I don't mean it in a bad way...it was just unexpected. Especially last night..."

"Last ni-oh." Ichigo cleared his throat. "I meant to thank you for...uhh...helping me." He mumbled. His face lit up in a red blush and he looked to the side in embarrasment. "I uhh...he caught me off guard."

"Grimmjow's an expert Incubus demon, and one of the highest demons in the Espada Order. He is number Six. they each represent an aspect of Death, and a sin. He is destruction and Lust...they seem to have a tendency to go hand in hand mmm?" Shiro chuckled. "I've watched empires fall from such a simple thing as lust."

"I'm assuming too many for you to name?"

"Quite." Shiro placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "You told me you forgave the man...why?" Ichigo blinked and rubbed his eyes a bit.

"I went to the hearing and execution. At the hearing, he said he deeply regretted what he had done and if he could...he'd take their place. All of them. He looked me in the eyes and said it." Ichigo whispered. "Then during his execution, I saw his eyes again...so full of fear and regret...how could I not forgive him?" Ichigo looked to the ground, his shoulders shaking. "I...I'm horrid aren't I? How could _anyone_ forgive such a man?"

"A human with a pure soul can." Shiro pulled Ichigo against his chest, resting a pale hand in orange hair. "Ichigo, you're heart and soul are good. You showed forgiveness. I know for a fact you will reach Heaven and see your family again someday..." At these words Ichigo broke down, crying against Shiro's black t-shirt and gripping it beneath his fingers. "Shh...it's alright Ichigo..." Shiro could tell Ichigo had been holding his feelings in for far too lng and allowed the young man to cry against him for as long as he needed.

* * *

The next night, Shiro led Ichigo back out to properly meet Grimmjow. "Ah, here's that cutie I subdued last night! didja get laid Shiro?" Ichigo's face instantly lit up and Shiro just scowled.

"No you crude being. So where is it?"

"A few blocks away, a demon of Revenge." He said. Ichigo tilited his head in question and Grimmjow bowed. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sexta Espada, demon of Lust at yer ervice, young Reaper."

"Kissass." Shiro grumbled. "I'm still watching ya."

"And I'm waiting for the day ya turn yer back, so I can bring you inta my bed." Grimmjow grinned, showing rows of sharp teeth, making Ichigo cringe. Shiro just huffed and turned away. "Yer hungry..aren't ya? The thirst is-"

"Let's go Ichigo." Shiro cut him off and rushed off, Ichigo following him.

_Thirst?_ "What did he mean by-"

"Later. Revenge Demons fester quickly, so we must hurry." Shiro said to him, pulling his white blade out as Ichigo summoned his. Ichigo saw the man, growling angrily to himself and shiro looked at him. "Ready?" Ichigo gripped his blade tighter and sighed.

"As much as I'll ever be..." He then rushed off to release the demon and send it to Hell.

* * *

Chapter 5 end

So everyone like? Goods!I hope you did. Time skip next chappie, but not by much okays? See ya's and reviews~!


End file.
